Shadows
by Anime Addict Anonymous
Summary: A brief look at some of the thoughts running in Sasuke's head about Naruto during the current arc and after. SasuNaru
1. Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own them or group therapy would be held every Friday night.

Author's notes: This is a brief character study of Sasuke and his rather interesting complexes. Especially concerning our favorite little Kyuubi vessel. One of a few character studies I'll be doing. Comments, flames, reviews are all welcomed. Shonen ai hints, if you squint and tilt your head sideways.

Shadows

Darkness has always been a part of my life. Of any shinobi's life really. I was born and bred to be a ninja, an Uchiha, one of the best. Just like my father, my mother, and my brother. Darkness though, can be the shadows that creep up on you in the dusk to, the absence of attention from anyone because they're all concentrating on someone else. I understand the dislike you hold for me. Since I'm so lucky to hold everyone's attention, everyone's praise. How much you must hate to hear my name.

Sasuke the top student. Sasuke the genius. Sasuke the hope of our village.

Sasuke the perfect one.

How quickly they forget the last Uchiha they heaped those compliments on. I'm sure they're remembering now. Even as I face off against you, Naruto. Even as I let out a little of the truth, you are my best friend, but you're also in my shadow. Just as I am in my brother's, and today one of us will leave the darkness. 

With your bright clothing and loud personality no one thought you would become a ninja, much less Hokage. They're to caught up on the superficial. The idiot, dead last moron that failed the genin exam three times. No one looks at the fact that while the rest of us wanted to make sure we'd pass, you tried. You wanted it so bad you were willing to pit your skills against students vastly older and better equipped to deal with the test. That took courage, but you'll never hear that from me. Then you'd know you have my acknowledgement, and then what would happen? Would you move onto the next person? Shikamaru, Chouji, or even Gaara till you were sure everyone knew who you were? Are the rest of the people in this village worth all the effort to make them see you? I see you just fine idiot. I've seen you from the days back in the academy when you were lonely and so was I. You don't know that and that's fine with me.

So as long as I can I'll keep you in my shadow. In the darkness of people's ignorance and prejudice. I'll keep you to myself buried so far in my own darkness you warm me up but never show through. I'll keep you forever that way if I have to. I know you'll hate me in the end but I need you there. As long as you can light up a little of my darkness I know that I'm not completely dead inside.


	2. Pushing You Down

Disclaimer: I'm currently looking into group rates for therapists since Kishimoto has graciously handed over rights for Naruto to me. If you believe that I have a lovely winter cottage to sell you in Antarctica.

Author's notes: How do my one shots turn into multiple parts? What was originally a one shot has now gotten bigger. Thing keeps growing like a weed. Or maybe I'm in a depressed mood? Oh well. Sasuke pov once more on Naruto. Spoilers for chapter 234 takes place a year or two after.

__

Here there be Yaoi and Shonen-ai.

If you don't like, hit back. Reviews, flames, and constructive comments welcome.

Pushing You Down

I've always pushed you down, held you back, and generally kept you at second best. Sometimes it was effortless, sometimes you gave me a run for my money, moron. Either way you would always walk away from our matches the same; beaten, bloody, and bruised. It didn't matter though, you'd always come back for more. Dead set on proving you were my rival, my equal.

It became comforting to know that you were at my back I only had to turn around to see you, or even better just listen to you grumbling back there. Cursing my existence to everyone who would listen. Sasuke the jerk. The asshole. The bastard.

Sasuke your friend.

I was, wasn't I? I was your friend right? The times we spent together training, sparring, and growing stronger together meant something to you, right? I wasn't just another bump on your path to Hokage? A ruler to measure your strength? Those times I pushed you down it was for the best. If I didn't help you get stronger who would?

Kakashi? Iruka?

One is reminded of ghosts from his past when he looks at you and the other sees himself in you. They don't get you to react like I do, like I did. I always got your blood boiling with a dismissive look, a snort, or just simply turning my back on you. My presence drove you to become stronger and my leaving drove you to become the stuff of legends. You're still chasing me, still at my back waiting for me to turn around and see that you're stronger. To see that you're now my equal, my rival, my friend.

Or so I thought.

Cause right now with you looking at me with crimson eyes and the evil chakra of the Kyuubi spinning around you I wonder. Do you still think of me as your friend? Two years after I betrayed you in the Valley of the End do you still think of me as a friend, a precious person? With hateful eyes I don't recognize in the face I could never forget; I wonder.

Can I still push you down? Can I still push you behind me?


End file.
